


Relax

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, stressful day at work, Petra and Levi take a bath to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 3 (Smut)  
> Prompt: Bath/Shower
> 
> Sorry this is so short. The deadline came up too soon. T-T

It had been a long day at work. The warm water soothed Petra’s body like a loving embrace as she relaxed in her bath tub. She could hear the front door of her and her boyfriend’s apartment open and slam shut quickly, followed by faint footsteps.

“I’m home, Levi,” she yelled. “I’m in the tub!” 

“How long are you going to be?! I got groceries for dinner tonight,” he yelled back, voice muffled through the walls. 

“I just got in so a while!” she replied. 

“All right,” he shouted back. Petra sighed and sunk further into the water. The faint sound of Levi putting away groceries could be heard through the thin walls. It wasn’t the greatest apartment ever, but it was all they could afford. They were barely out of college and although they were working ridiculous hours, they were barely making enough money to pay the bills and, every so often, a special treat like eating out or going to the movies. They were scraping at the bottom of the barrel but to Petra, as long as with Levi, she’d live. Being on their own was 

“Hey, can I join you?” Levi asked, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. 

“Yeah. The door’s unlocked,” she responded and Levi slipped inside quickly. He pulled his clothes off and got into the tub with Petra, sitting across from her. She playfully pouted at him, giving him sad puppy dog eyes. “You’re so far away.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“If you want to cuddle you’re going to have to come over here. I just got comfortable,” he complained. 

“But I’ve been here longer,” she argued. 

“Well tough shit.” The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought back a grin. Petra overdramatically sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to sit here all by myself,” she said. She grabbed her liquid soap and poured some onto her hands, the delicious smell of vanilla cake wafting through the steamy air. “And I guess I’ll just have to wash myself.” That wiped the slight smirk off of his face. His eyes were fixated on her as her hands ran over her stomach and up to her breasts, rubbing soap into the soft skin. Levi let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a growl and a sigh, moving across the tub and sitting in front of her. _He must be stressed too,_ Petra thought as he took up washing her, hands kneading her soft, slippery breasts. _Normally he doesn’t give in so easily._

Petra poured some more soap into her hands and took up washing him. Her fingers danced over every bump and dip of his body. Levi’s hands stroked her body lovingly but greedily, as if he couldn’t touch enough of her at once. Arousal started to pool in her core, a loving warmth starting to fill her body. She leaned forward and captured his lips.

Levi kissed her back with a kind of passion that came with weeks without sex, despite the fact they had had sex the previous night. 

“You had a rough day at work too?” she asked, briefly breaking away from him. 

“Rough doesn’t even begin to cover it,” he replied, diving back into her lips. Ecstasy shocked her body as his knee rubbed against her vulnerable skin. Her fingers fumbled to the basket sitting on the edge of the tub, pulling out the small bottle of silicone-based lube. Levi smirked, breaking away from her and grabbing the bottle out of her hands. 

“Someone’s impatient,” he commented, squeezing some of the lube onto his fingertips. 

“I wasn’t the one that started rubbing my knee against your crotch,” she pointed out. A short-lived smile grace his lips. 

“I guess you have a point,” he said before setting his fingers to work. Petra bit her lip as he caressed her clit, making pleasure warm her body. She put some of the lube on her hand and she started to work his cock, fingertips rubbing his tip. With each stroke he gave her, her need for him grew. Lust was building in her system and controlled her body. She started pumping his shaft, eliciting a moan from him. They worked each other’s bodies harder and harder, pleasure and lust getting more and more intense with every second. 

Levi broke away from Petra, quickly drying his hands on a washcloth and pulling a condom out of a small basket at the edge of the bathtub. He ripped it open and slipped it on before Petra slathered lube on him. She remembered the first time they tried having sex in water without lube. It was something she would rather die than do again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pushed himself inside of her while kissing and nipping at her neck. 

Petra pushed back onto his cock, desperate for him to get deeper. Moans swirled through the steamy air as the two made love, their bodies working in wonderful, lusty harmony. Pleasure was flowing through Petra’s body, seeping into her muscles from her bloodstream. She jolted as Levi started stroking her clit. Fire licked at their bodies, the heat and ecstasy building until Petra couldn’t take it anymore. She cried out for Levi, gripping his body as her body quivered with pleasure. He thrust into her a few more times before cumming, moaning into Petra’s neck as he released. His hot lips found hers, giving her a deep kiss. A sort of calm relaxed her body as she came down from her high, soothing her more than any bath could.


End file.
